


Introductions

by Canofpringles



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, date meeting parents for the first time, does it still count as kid fic??, except the kid is grown up, idk - Freeform, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Kaia introduces her girlfriend to her fathers.





	Introductions

It was a bit early in the day. Kaia had come to the bookshop to eat breakfast and visit her parents.

She had moved out and got her own flat in Soho and had been living in it for a while. Even though she lived independently she always made time to visit her dads.

Her car, a 1956 bright blue and white Packard Clipper, was parked outside next to the Bentley. She had bought it and restored it to factory quality

Kaia kept staring outside at her vehicle. She had been lost in thought; taking sips from her jasmine tea every once in a while. 

She quickly snapped back to reality when she realized that Aziraphale was trying to ask her a question. "Yes Papa?" She looked at her fathers who were sitting in comfortable chairs drinking their own tea. 

"I was asking you if you had any other plans for today, are you alright dear? You seem a bit... absentminded" Aziraphale questioned. 

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted today; have some things on my mind. To answer your question I do have plans for tonight actually" 

"Going out?" Crowley asked. 

"I'm going with someone to the cinema. We're going to watch Into The Spiderverse" 

"Sounds lovely but I thought it's been out of the cinema for a long time now," Aziraphale said. 

"I may or may not have used my powers to make a certain cinema play it.." Kaia took a long sip of her tea. 

Her dads both chuckled. Crowley stood up to ruffle his daughter's hair. 

"Well I hope you have a good time with this person, I don't think you said who they were though" the demon replied. 

Kaia glanced down at her hot tea and back up at her fathers. 

"I'm going with my girlfriend, we've been dating for a couple of years; sorry I haven't told you sooner. I've been looking for a perfect way to tell you and this seemed like a good time to" 

For most people two years is a long time to be dating someone; for angels, demons, and hybrids, it went by quickly. 

"That's wonderful news! When could we possibly meet them?" Aziraphale congratulated. 

"I was thinking about tonight. Before the movie, 7ish, is that alright?" 

"Sounds great, can't wait to meet them. I'm happy for you." Crowley added. "If they step out of line so much as one foot I won't hesitate to kill them. Gotta protect you kiddo" 

"Got it, dad," Kaia said, chuckling softly as she took another sip. "I have a few more things I wanted to talk about"

"About your girlfriend we assume? You haven't told us her name" Aziraphale pointed out. 

"Her name is Odel, we met in a botanical garden; a bit similar to your meeting story" 

"How interesting! And quite a coincidence, her name; it sounds angelic almost.." he pondered aloud. 

Kaia sighed and took a long sip of tea again. 

"Actually... I wanted to tell you that Odel is an angel.." 

————————

Every time Kaia visited the botanical gardens she always had seen this particular person. She sensed that they were ethereal, an angel maybe? Which had made her tense but Kaia realized that this angel had no bad intentions. _Maybe they have a interest and fascination with Earth. Besides I can protect myself if I need to._

The angel had slightly tan skin; they had dark black hair and chocolate-colored eyes and she usually wore long skirts and light-colored sweaters. 

They would often smile at the plants, smell the flowers, and whisper encouraging words to them to help them grow. 

_Reminds me of Papa talking to Dad's plants without him knowing. Gosh, she's so pretty..._ Kaia quickly glanced up to look at the angel then back at her mobile. 

After a couple of days, Kaia finally summoned all the courage she needed and went over to talk to the beautiful and mysterious person. 

"Hello, I'm Kaia" she shook their hand. "Odel, nice to meet you" Odel smiled. "I've noticed we both come here a lot so I thought I would introduce myself," she said. 

"I was going to talk to you but I'm a bit shy. Guess you beat me to it" Odel commented. "As long as one of us got the courage to talk I'm happy" Kaia replied. 

"How long have you been on Earth?" She asked. "Oh, 19 years I believe" 

"hey that's as old as I am, crazy coincidence" Kaia mentioned. "I grew up here"

"Grew up?" Odel asked. "Yeah I was born here and I grew up in Soho" she explained. "I didn't realize our kind could grow up, well I figured you're an angel too but I sensed something else.." 

"I'm mixed actually," Kaia said. "How interesting, I didn't know that was possible; makes you quite a rare person I guess?" She asked.

"That's me, a rarity" she grinned and then glanced at the time on her mobile. "Oh no I'm so sorry but I have to go" she frowned. 

"I would like to keep talking, maybe we could exchange numbers?" Odel suggested. 

"Sure!" Kaia smiled. They swapped mobile numbers. Oh my gosh, I got her number!!

———————

"And we kept talking and stuff and we've been dating ever since," Kaia finished the story of how they met.

Her fathers didn't talk for a minute.

_I guess they have to process it all, they're making me quite nervous._ She took another sip of her tea. It should've been empty by now but she had kept using her powers to refill it. 

Aziraphale finally started talking again. "Well we're looking forward to meeting Odel, we trust you and know you are keeping yourself safe" 

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you for trusting me, Odel is looking forward to meeting you tonight"

"Of course dear, and we're excited to meet her as well. Right Crowley?" 

Crowley hadn't said anything. Kaia could tell he had been thinking. 

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry I've been silent I guess I wasn't expecting your date to be an angel is all. Like your father said we trust you, you're a smart girl; you'll keep yourself safe." Crowley said. 

"Oh thank you, guys! I can't wait for tonight" she hugged both of them. 

"If you are in any trouble we'll be there" Crowley replied. 

"Understood" she responded. There wasn't going to be any danger but she was glad her parents would always be able to protect her. 

"Ok I should probably go now, I still have other things to do today. I'm glad we got to talk. I love you, Papa and Dad, see you tonight!" She waved goodbye and left. 

—————————

It was already 7:00, the day had gone by fast. Crowley and Aziraphale had heard Kaia parking and they heard car doors open. 

Kaia led Odel by the hand to the bookshop door. Aziraphale heard Kaia murmur to Odel that everything would go well and that her parents would like her. 

"Sounds like she's nervous, poor thing" Aziraphale commented. "Good, she should be nervous meeting me," Crowley said. 

"You behave, you wily serpent" Aziraphale instructed. "I'll behave as long as she does" the demon muttered. 

Kaia knocked on the door and Aziraphale quickly went to open it. "Hello dears"

Kaia was wearing a navy blue blouse and black trousers. Odel was wearing a grey skirt and a pink sweater. 

The young adults entered the bookshop. "Hello Papa, hi Dad" Kaia said. Odel glanced around the bookshop. "When you said bookshop I wasn't expecting _this_" Odel commented. 

"I take it you like it?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Oh yes indeed, it's amazing Mr. Fell.. or should I call you Mr. Crowley since you're married to him?" She questioned. 

"Either one is ok dear"

Odel shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" 

"You too my dear" Aziraphale smiled. 

Crowley sauntered over and shook her hand. "Call me Mr. Crowley" 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Crowley" Odel replied. 

Crowley hated that she said the word nice. He wished he could be mean but he had promised he would behave. If he didn't Kaia probably wouldn't forgive him. 

"Yeah, you too" he spoke. 

"So, how long have you lived in Soho?" Aziraphale asked. 

"22 years, same time as I've been on Earth" she responded. "Quite a short time compared to how long you've lived here"

"Yes we've been here a while," Crowley said. 

Kaia glanced at her watch. She put her hand on Odel's shoulder. "We need to leave soon, the movie will start" Kaia reminded her.

"Ok, well it was lovely meeting you two," Odel said, shaking their hands again. 

Kaia hugged her fathers. "We got to go now, I'll text you afterward" 

They all stepped outside. Kaia and Odel opened the car doors and got inside. "Bye! See you later!" Kaia waved. 

"You kids have fun!" Aziraphale replied. 

"If anything happens to Kaia I'll know" Crowley added. His tone was light but Odel still recognized it as threatening. 

"Y-Yes sir," Odel said. 

Kaia started the car and drove away. 

Aziraphale gave his husband a look. "What? She should know who she'd be dealing with if she tries any funny business" Crowley defended himself. 

"Honestly dear, Odel is as threatening as a lamb; I saw her aura, she would never hurt Kaia" Aziraphale responded.

"Crowley I sensed it, she loves Kaia" 

"I know, they both love each other; love was practically overflowing in the bookshop" the demon muttered. 

"Well I like Odel, she's a nice girl; well angel" Aziraphale articulated. 

"I didn't say I didn't like her, I was just acting like dads do when their kid introduces a date. She does seem like a good person; I'm glad she and Kaia are happy together." 

"I can't believe that she has a partner already... time really has gone by fast; hasn't it?" Aziraphale remarked. 

"Yep... I remember when Michael gave her to you and I came up with the idea that we raise her"

"I'm glad you did, I can't imagine our lives without her" the angel responded. 

"I don't know how we ended up with such an amazing and beautiful person as our daughter" Crowley smiled. "I guess we're lucky, which is surprising since I'm a demon"

"You must be a lucky demon then" Aziraphale added.

"Oh I'm definitely am, I have an amazing daughter and an awesome husband," Crowley said. He kissed his angel on the lips before they headed inside for drinks. 


End file.
